


What Happens Along the Way

by YaoiHeaven



Series: Cleao Mpreg [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: Things that happen throughout Aoba’s pregnancy, and a little bit of what happens afterwards.





	What Happens Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music the whole five hours it took me to make this.
> 
> There’ll probably be an epilogue after that, and it’ll be finished! Thanks to any of you who stick around, as always！

** _First Trimester_   
**

Aoba sat back in the car seat, sighing as he continued to stare at his stomach. It didn’t seem different at all, but then again, he was going to his first checkup; nothing had really happened since he first discovered he was pregnant a week ago.

Clear sat next to him, gripping his hand tightly. They were almost there, and the closer they got, the more noticeably nervous they were. Neither were very familiar with any of this, so it was a new experience for both of them.

When they got there, they paid the taxi driver and proceeded to make their way to the hospital.

They waited in the waiting room for a good five minutes before a nurse called them in.

“So, you’re the pregnant one, right?” The nurse shook both their hands and nodded to Aoba, who nodded back in confirmation. It was probably obvious from the way he smelled; it’s different from the way omegas usually smell like.

“This may come off as a strange question, but would you happen to be Dr. Tae’s grandson?” Aoba nodded again. Granny was well known in the hospital. The nurse smiled.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Aoba smiled. It was nice to be with someone Granny knew.

“When did you find out you were pregnant?” She asked.

“A week ago,” Aoba answered.

“And today you’re here for the first ultrasound, correct?”

“Yes.” Aoba didn’t know how to put it, but he felt more relaxed as the nurse continued to ask him questions.

“This is your mate?” Aoba flushed and nodded again. He wasn’t very familiar with the term ‘mate.’

“Okay, follow me.” The nurse led them to a room, and motioned for Aoba to sit down. Clear sat on the chair next to him. The nurse walked over to the table, and pulled something from the drawer. Oh. It was the hospital gown.

“The doctor will be here shortly. Please put this on in the meantime.” The nurse then left the room, leaving Clear and Aoba to themselves.

Aoba got up from his seat and changed into the gown, handing Clear his own clothes. Then, he sits back down, staring at his hands. He flinched when Clear reaches his own hand onto Aoba’s.

“I’m so nervous,” Clear breathed out. Aoba had to crack a smile st the irony. He was the one getting the ultrasound, but Clear was the one worrying over it.

“It’ll be alright,” Aoba reassured him, “This is new to me too.” Clear nodded and clutched his hand firmly. Then, a knock on the door made them both jump, and the doctor, a middle-aged woman, walked inside.

“Good morning! I’m Doctor May. How are you two doing today?” She asked cheerfully as she shook hands with both of them. Aoba responded with a ‘good’, and then she kindly instructed him to lay down on the bed. Aoba got up and laid down on the bed as instructed, and Dr. May quickly finished preparations, washing her hands and putting on gloves.

Aoba flinched when he felt a cold tickling sensation on his stomach, and resisted the urge to laugh.

“This is just gel. It helps in getting a better glimpse at what’s inside,” she said. Just Aoba thought that he would burst into a fit of laughter, she moved away. Dr. May reached above Aoba and pulled on a string so that a computer looking thing was above him.

“Okay, stay still for a moment.” Dr. May waved around the wand a bit above Aoba’s stomach and Aoba could hear Clear gasp. Aoba wanted so bad to just move his head upwards a bit, since the feeling of just sitting there was kind of bothering him, but soon she moved around the bed and moved the machine so that only she could see it. After a few moments of silence, Dr. May walked back again with a tray.

“Okay, we’re done,” she said. Already? That was quick. Aoba sat up after the doctor wiped off the gel from his stomach, and he saw that she was holding a few photographs.

“Alright, so, we can see the baby forming,” Dr. May said. Aoba leaned forward so that he could see the photos, and he could see Clear doing the same. In the black and white photo, he could see the curve if his stomach and something lying on top of it, which Aoba assumes was the baby. But, seeing his baby for the first time even though it wasn’t out yet sent a wave of emotions through him and he felt his eyes blurring. Dr. May seemed to notice Aoba’s reaction and smiled softly.

“That’s how everyone reacts when they see it in person,” she sighed and handed the photos over to Aoba. “Well, they’re yours. I’ve already written up a copy for us.”

“Thanks,” Aoba said. He gratefully accepted the photos and handed them over to Clear.

“That completes your appointment. You’ll probably need to come back at least twice in your second and third trimesters. Come with me and I’ll show the results.”

After confirming that the child and Aoba were both healthy and in good condition, Clear and Aoba left. They decided to walk home since Aoba insisted that he needed exercise, so once they left the hospital, they went straight home.

When they got home, Granny asked them how the appointment went, and Aoba reassured her that it was fine. And then, Aoba realized that Koujaku was sitting at the dinner table, Beni perched on his shoulder.

“Yo, Aoba! Oh, and is that Clear?” Koujaku looked behind Aoba and saw Clear. At which point Aoba remembered to take Ren out of his bag.

After taking Ren out of his bag, Beni flew onto Ren and they left for what’s Aoba assumed was his room. Aoba said, “Yeah, we have something to tell you.” Koujaku listened intently.

“I’m pregnant.”

Koujaku looked at Aoba and back to Clear. “Umm...pregnant?” Aoba nodded.

“Woah, I never thought you’d be pregnant! Like, I knew you were an omega and everything. Did you just find out?”

“Uh, yeah. I just went out for my first ultrasound,” Aoba said. Koujaku hummed in acknowledgement and turned to Clear.

“You better take care of Aoba. It’s yours too, right?” Knowing what Koujaku was referring to, Clear nodded.

“I’ll keep Aoba safe, don’t worry,” Clear said. Koujaku smiled.

“Well, update me on anything that happens, alright?” Koujaku said. Aoba grinned.

“Of course.” And for the rest of the night, that conversation was put off to the side.

*****

Fast forward to about the end of his first trimester, Aoba realized that his stomach had started growing ever so slightly. It all happened when he was getting up to use the bathroom, and he saw that he had a little bump. He asked Clear (who he was staying with for the nine months of his pregnancy) if he was just hallucinating, and Clear confirmed that he wasn’t.

Then, that same evening, they did some _things_.

Clear was well aware that he should be more careful with Aoba since it was their first time since they had found out about Aoba’s pregnancy (yes, they went that long without sex, it was extremely difficult), but since Aoba was literally begging, it was hard. He knew that it was okay to have sex through pregnancy, so Clear didn’t worry too much. Aoba didn’t have any problems that indicated that he wasn’t allowed to, so he went straight ahead to pleasing an impatient Aoba.

“Come on, I’m ready, fuck me already~” Aoba whined as he lifted his hips up. Aoba was in an especially aroused state, which Clear wasn’t really all that surprised about, strangely. He grabbed Aoba’s hips and sunk in to his warmth, letting out a sigh when Aoba’s heat enveloped him. Aoba’s head fell against the pillow and he gasped, pushing his hips back.

“Hurry...” Clear pulled out and pushed back in slowly, a piece of his mind still uncertain about going too hard. “Turn over so that you’re on your back. That position doesn’t seem comfortable,” Clear said. Aoba made a sound of annoyance but turned over, making sure that Clear stayed inside him. Only then did Clear start moving again.

They went for three rounds that night, and then they both fell asleep in a tangle of limbs right after.

The next morning, Aoba got up feeling _very_ sore. And uncomfortable. They hadn’t cleaned up either. Well, time to wake up Clear...

* * *

_ **Second Trimester** _

When Aoba entered his second trimester, his morning sickness had pretty much disappeared. Then, his cravings hit. Hard.

It started when he demanded for some ice cream with chips. Some days, he would crave salty foods and some days he would crave sweet. And some days he would want a combination of both.

And then his second ultrasound came by. They arrived at the hospital and when they were called in for their appointment, and the same nurse from before goes straight to asking questions.

“So, has the morning sickness gone away?” She asked cheerfully, “And your cravings, they’ve started right?” Aoba nodded.

“Alright, what foods have you been craving? Sweet or salty?” She asked again.

“Uh, it kinda depends.” The nurse furrowed her eyebrows.

“Depends? How so?”

“Well, one day I’ll want sweet foods, the next I want salty, and then some days I want both.” The nurse nodded and led them both to the same room from before.

This time, after he had changed into the gown and the doctor had come in and started the procedure, she frowned the slightest but when she saw the results on the screen of the machine.

“Hmm...” She wrote sown a few notes on her notepad.

“I’ll get another doctor real quick to confirm something,” Dr. May said as she left the room. Aoba looked worriedly to Clear and frowned. What was happening? Clear also seemed really worried.

Dr. May came back a few moments later with another doctor. He inspected he display on the machine and nodded. Dr. May smiled wide and tanked the doctor.

“Okay, we have some news!” Aoba gripped Clear’s hand.

“You’re having twins! Congratulations!” Aoba and Clear both froze. What?

“T-Twins?” Aoba asks. Dr. May nodded and Aoba looked at Clear, face full of shock, and beneath that, happiness.

*****

After notifying Granny and Koujaku, Aoba and Clear decided to have time to themselves. Aoba’s baby bump had grown noticeably big, and it was obviously not his own weight. It’d be pretty obvious that he was pregnant out in public too.

*****

“Ah-you don’t have to, you know!” Aoba laid at the center of the bed, Clear in between his legs, mouth on his dick.

“Well, you said that you wanted it,” he responded and Aoba felt the heat that was Clear’s mouth engulf him again.

“B-But,” Aoba tried to protest, but he resorted to chewing his lip instead. He couldn't really win against Clear, especially when he really didn’t want to. He tried to look down at Clear but then he realized that he couldn't see anything since his baby bump was in the way. Which, for some reason, made him even more aroused.

"Okay, just hurry up!" Clear used his hand to hold down Aoba's thighs and went all the way down so that his dick was unavoidably touching the back of his throat. Aoba made a sound that sounded strangely like gagging, and Clear tried to move off, until a hand on his head told him to keep going.

After that, they both went to take a shower, which involved _another_ round. Maybe their prolonged period of not having sex had really gotten to them.

As they passed the sixth month and went into the seventh month, Aoba had another ultrasound which determined the gender of the babies.

The same procedure followed, and the doctor came back with the results.

“Would you like to know now, or do you want it to be a surprise?” She asked. Aoba looked at Clear and Clear shrugged, so Aoba turned back to Dr. May.

“I want it to be a surprise, but can I bring it with me?” Aoba asked. She nodded and handed Aoba the manila folder.

Aoba decided to drop by Granny’s house that day to give her the folder.

“Surprise me.” Was all he said. Granny agreed and told Aoba to leave it all up to her.

*****

The following week, Aoba was called to his home. He wasn’t really sure why, but he and Clear arrived at their house, and were extremely surprised to find out what had happened.

The house was decorated with colorful ribbon and balloons, and the living room table had a ton of donuts. They were all the same, so Aoba didn’t know if the had any significance, but then he jolted when he heard “Congratulations!” Immediately, his hand shifted to his stomach. Oh yeah.

Apparently, it was a gender reveal party. The pile of donuts on the table was supposed to reveal the gender.

After guessing the gender (Haga guessed two boys, Yoshie guessed two girls, Koujaku and Beni guessed a boy and a girl, and Aoba and Clear decided not to guess), they each picked up a donut and bit into it. Unlike how Granny, usually cooked her donuts, a sweet cream flowed into his mouth and he took the donut out to inspect it. He gasped.

“I was right!” Koujaku cheered. The cream was a swirl of pink and blue with pink and blue sprinkles. Yoshie squealed and Haga clapped.

“We’re having a boy and a girl!” Aoba said, hugging Clear. Clear patted him.

“Yeah, we are.”

* * *

_ **Third Trimester** _

“Aoba, How does this look?” Clear asked as he handed Aoba two onesies - a pink one and a blue one.

“That’s perfect!” Aoba said as he put it in the basket. They were out shopping for baby supplies and outfits, and they had already picked out a variation of things: clothes, food, and toys.

“I think we’re done,” Clear said. Aoba nodded.

“Yeah.”

They went back home, and decided to clean one of the many rooms in Clear’s house. It didn’t take very long since it was pretty much empty, but Clear wouldn’t allow Aoba in there since it was full of dust and he didn’t want Aoba to get harmed at this state.

So, fifteen minutes after that, Aoba convinced Clear that he should shower.

He was already in his seventh week of pregnancy, and his stomach had grown pretty big. He wasn’t very comfortable out in public, but after noticing that he didn’t look too different with his long hair, he started to feel better out in public.

That night, their “little” session of lovemaking turned into something _more_.

It starts when Clear starts to suck on his nipple.

“H-ha, can you s-stop teasing me already!” Aoba said. And Clear leaned away, to his surprise.

“W-what?” Aoba glared at Clear, who licked his lips.

“Aoba, did you get milk on yourself?” Clear asked. Aoba was taken aback by the question.

“No...” Aoba looked down at his right nipple and sees it glistening with what he knew was Clear’s saliva, but there was something else that looked a bit white leaking from it. Huh?

“W-what?” Clear seemed to understand what was going on and went back to sucking on Aoba’s nipple.

“C-Clear! What are you doing?” Aoba whispered. All Aoba heard was a grunt and then Clear started lapping at Aoba’s left nipple.

“It’s definitely milk,” Clear said as he separated from Aoba.

“E-Eh?!” Aoba knew that it was a part of pregnancy, but it was embarrassing that Clear had to point it out as they were having _sex!_

“Tastes good.” Clear pointed out. That makes Aoba flush even more.

“Shush!”

That night, Clear was gentler since Aoba was getting especially big. Aoba was okay with it.

*****

Getting into his ninth month wasn’t supposed to be too hard, but the first time he had a contraction was _not_ exciting.

He was in the shower and all of a sudden a wave of pain ran through him and he nearly fell on the shower floor. Panic rushed through him, and he called for Clear. He didn’t know whether or not the babies were coming early or not since the shower was floor was wet. Clear ran inside and helped him up.

“Is it coming?” He asked.

“I don’t know! It hurts.” Aoba said, face tightening up.

“Do you want to go check?” Clear asked. Aoba nodded.

And fifteen minutes later Aoba was in a hospital bed, getting reassured that the babies were not coming yet. They were just contractions.

His due date wasn’t until two and a half weeks, so it wouldn’t have been far fetched if he did go into labor, but for some reason Aoba felt a sense of relief.

After returning home safely, Aoba decided that he would rest. It was tiring and painful, those contractions.

*****

The contractions came and went the next two weeks, and every time, Aoba panicked, feeling like he would go into labor early. About three weeks later, he began to worry that he would be too late.

One night, four days after his due date, Aoba woke up to a feeling of _wetness_ under him. That’s when it hit him.

“Clear...Clear!” Clear jolted and immediately got up. 

“I think it’s time.”

*****

The next few hours in the hospital was _painful_. He almost pulled Clear’s hand off. He knew that Koujaku and the others were just outside since they weren’t allowed to come in, but Clear and Ren were exceptions.

First came the contractions, as if he hadn’t had enough of that already. He had to go through a c-section, so he was drugged. It was the most uncomfortable feeling, and the bouts of pain he felt throughout were terrible.

When Aoba heard the first sound of crying, he would have sat up had he not been so weak from the anesthesia. He turned his head a little bit and saw the nurse carrying what he assumed was his baby boy. And then another shock of pain moved his attention to the next cry he heard. It was the girl.

After getting stitched up, the nurse brought the boy to the Aoba. The sight brought tears to Aoba’s eyes, and he fact that he also had a girl made him happier. He assumed that Clear was carrying the girl. Aoba wasn’t allowed to move so much because of the surgery, but the nurses had propped him up so that he was leaning up.

Koujaku and Granny came in first, and smiled. They were obviously happy, and Aoba and Clear passed the babies on to them.

Then came Yoshie and Haga. Koujaku and Granny passed them on when Aoba nodded.

Aoba was instructed to stay in the hospital for a few days for recovery, and the babies stayed with him. Clear came back every day with Ren, until a week later, they were all released.

When they got home, Aoba was feeling very pumped up. He didn’t know why, but he was excited to finally be able to take care of the children himself with Clear.

“They’re so cute, aren’t they,” Aoba cooed and Clear nodded. Ren crawled into the crib with them.

“They’re definitely one of a kind,” Ren said. In the days that Aoba was at the hospital, the babies had finally opened their eyes. The girl had the same hazel eyes as Aoba’s and a wisp of white hair on her head. The boy however...

The boy was special, since both his eyes had pink pupils but a swirl of hazel looked as if it was floating on top. It fascinated Aoba and Clear, since apparently it wasn’t very common. His hair was blue, and it seemed to have grown a bit faster than the girl’s, strangely.

Aoba and Clear admire them and eventually, their boy woke up crying, which alerted their girl, and a chorus of cries were heard. Aoba smiles wearily.

...And there’s the down part of it.

But Aoba knew that he and Clear would love them endlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m a pretty young (funny thing is, my birthday is the day before Aoba’s), I don’t know much about pregnancy and that stuff, so I had to search it up :p  
I have a few other things to say tho.
> 
> One, that whole thing with cravings and everything, I kinda just mushed up sweet and salty since you’re _supposed_ to crave sweet during a girl pregnancy and vice versa. I have no clue if that whole thing is true or not.
> 
> Two, Aoba didn’t get pregnant with twins since he had a little (or big) tryst with Clear during pregnancy, he just already had twins before.
> 
> Third, don’t ask where the hell all the money for the supplies and pregnancy came from, we’ll just pretend it fell out of the sky and into their hands.
> 
> Four, I _hate_ referencing Aoba to a girl because of his long hair, I cannot imagine Aoba being a girl.
> 
> Five, I’m sorry that there are so many time lapses, I know a lot of people wanted more sexy times.
> 
> Sixth, I don’t know if mpreg involves chestfeeding, I just kinda put it in there because I wanted something to seem interesting.
> 
> Seventh, I left out a few things because they were so specific (even though this whole fic is really specific).  
And finally, I feel weird after writing this. Might as well point that out.


End file.
